Extreme Warfare: Revival
Extreme Warfare: Revival is the 19th game of the Extreme Warfare series and the first game in 12 years not to be part of the Total Extreme Wrestling series of games. It is a professional wrestling text simulation game developed and published by NovaPen Productions for the first time. The game is set to release on the PC, Steam and Pacifico. It is set to be released in 2016. Gameplay The game features several different wrestling promotions: World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Global Force Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Lucha Underground, Chikara, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Combat Zone Wrestling, EVOLVE, House of Hardcore, Pro Wrestling Guerrila, Shimmer Women Athletes and Shine Wrestling. Each company have different sizes; this shows how well your federation is doing. There are several different sizes of companies, which are: *Backyard (smallest) *Small *Regional *Cult *National *Global (largest) Each size will bring you extra options when it comes to booking events - extra matches, pyros for entrances, getting bands to play at PPV's etc. The bigger your promotion becomes, the more fans you'll attract and the more money you'll make. Main article: Extreme Warfare: Revival/List of Angles Also featured in the game are a variety of match types, interviews (shoot etc.), angles and even scenarios in which wrestlers can get injured, retire due to different reasons or in the worst case, death. The game also features an in-depth developmental program, where you can quickly book matches for your developmental program in order to boost stats of your developmental wrestlers. There is also a training camp; which will give better benefits if the training camp is efficient, effective and excellent. This can be done through upgrading. You can also alter your event names, television network broadcasts and multiple other stuff. There is also a personal assistant called Nova (duh), who gives you tips on what to do and some suggestions on chemistry between wrestlers and backstage problems between wrestlers. Also featured are Japanese promotions: New Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Noah, Dragon Gate, Toryumon, etc. These are playable through a mod but under default settings, they are unable to be played. When a worker has touring commitments with a Japanese company, this will be his first priority, making him unavailable for any promotion until after his touring commitments are finished. Global promotions cannot sign workers with touring commitments as they will be unable to handle the workload of juggling work for a global promotion and Japan. Promotions + Wrestler List World Wrestling Entertainment TBA WWE NXT TBA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling TBA Asistencia Asesoría y Administración TBA Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre TBA Lucha Libre Elite TBA Ring of Honor TBA Lucha Underground TBA Pro Wrestling Guerrila TBA Chikara TBA Global Force Wrestling TBA Combat Zone Wrestling TBA Shimmer Women Athletes TBA Shine Wrestling TBA House of Hardcore TBA EVOLVE TBA International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by NovaPen Productions Category:Games by NovaPen Category:2016 Category:Wrestling Games Category:Pacifico Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Simulation Games